


Kidnapping the One you Love speaks 1000 Words

by MakoSky22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Royalty, But calm down it's not that big, Flirting, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, MAMA Powers, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Sexual Content, Mythical Beings & Creatures, a tiny bit of violence, omegaverse elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: Lord Suho is a eligible bachelor and his servants only wish he would find someone.Except he already found someone?





	Kidnapping the One you Love speaks 1000 Words

**Author's Note:**

> I love sulay ok

"Lord Suho, are you listening?" A servant asked that snapped the merman out of his reverie, the small smile melting into a straight line. He nodded stiffly and paid attention to the presentation given to him. The servant was honestly worried about his master.

Who is his master you're probably wondering? 

Lord Suho of the Sea, guardian of water and patron of leadership and unity and one of the overall leaders of the Great 12 Guardians of the world. He was the ruler of all water and resided in the sea. He was a beautiful deity, looks rivaling that of Lord Xiumin despite Lord Luhan's protests that 'no one can match his baozi's beauty!'

Chestnut hair that was crowned with corals and seaweed, a soft face speckled with tiny freckles, a slim body with beautiful birth markings along his left arm signifying his role as Lord of the Sea and water itself and mermaid tail covered in turquoise scales that shone beautifully in the light. He was a very desirable bachelor that had everyone of his realm and from others vying for his affection.

But Lord Suho was not one to limit his affection to one person. He demonstrated this with the other 11 other deities such as the youngests, Lord Sehun and Lord Kai with how he spoiled them with many gifts and doted on them constantly. Or how he nagged motherly at Lord Baehkyun, Lord Chanyeol and Lord Chen for their constant mischief.

It was never in Lord Suho's nature to just settle down with someone. It would never happen.

Right?

 

 

Lord Suho had been acting very strange as of late and the servants were very worried about his behavior. They absolutely adored their master and only wanted to know if his well-being was fine. So they sent one of Suho's trusted advisors, Taeyong to monitor him daily.

Taeyong found it really mundane as his master wasn't the most exciting person in the world. He would look over papers and letters that Lord Suho would take ages to look over and listen to messengers of the other lords. The closest thing to excitement would be tagging along for Lord Suho's visits to other realms and listening to Lord Tao's narrsistic ranting to Lord D.O.'s furious complaining. He would rather overhear gossip than work with paper.

Today was a visit to Lord Lay's realm where plant life roamed freely and unicorns were all loyal servants to the sleepy eyed man. 

Taeyong helped to escort Suho onto a makeshift cloud(his tail was shiftable but the sealord refused the elixir for some strange reason) and they made their way. Although, on their way Lord Suho started acting very weird and was emanating a weird fragrance.

Taeyong's nose twitched at the sweet scent. "Lord Suho?"

"Yes Taeyongie dear?" 

"Do you smell that sweet aroma?"

Suho gasped and looked at the pink haired man. "You can smell it?!" Taeyong nodded, his skin reddening and he turned away shyly. "D-Don't mind it, I was just eating too many sweets before I left, you know those sugar cookies that I have sent to me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you my lord!" The young man apologized frantically. 

"It's quite alright Taeyong, thank you for pointing it out to me."

"Why yes thanks for pointing out such a decident scent Taeyong-ah."

Taeyong yelped in surprise at the new voice while Suho jumped, falling off his cloud and cried in mild pain at the hard impact of the ground. The stranger smiled sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry about that." 

Taeyong was helped up by the hand and he immediately bowed. Lord Lay!

My was he outworldly handsome! So those hushed whispers of his attractiveness were valid after all. He may have been the deity of healing but one smoldering look from could possibly harm a man. The man also had a body that looked like it was shaped by artists of unmatched skill, rippling with muscle and golden tan. It was free to oogle at for the man wore little clothing, on most days walking around naked shamelessly that had people gawking at that firm as-

He was going off topic. Sorry.

The taller man smiled at him and patted his head. "You okay?"

He nodded rapidly. Lay then turned to Suho who seemed to be staring at him on the ground. He snapped his fingers a couple times in front of the merman's face until he flinched.

"Oh sorry! I just spaced out for a moment!" Suho sputtered as the tallermale laughed at his behavior. He bent down to swoop the merman into his arms boldly. Suho's stuttering increased along with bright cheeks, making Lay's smile broaden and his dimples deepen.

"Ah, so cute as always aren't you Junmyeonnie?" He commented boldly that even made Taeyong blush. "Shall we go?" 

He turned on his heel and walked towards the pristine glass house with Suho fussing in his strong arms.

Taeyong stood there frozen until some unicorns started poking him into following along into the place.

"It's not unusual for Lay to tease Lord Suho like this." One of the unicorns, Sicheng reassured Taeyong as they both watched the Chinese man feel up Suho's scaly sides as the other man shrieked and fumbled onto the floor into a embarrassed mess. Lay only laughed and pounced onto him and started tickling his sides.

_"Yixing please! We have-ahahaha!! We gotta- oh my goodness please don't do that while you're naked! Please act serious Lord Lay!"_

_"How can I act serious when you'resitting there looking so adorable~? Aiyo~so cute!"_

The unicorns all snickered at the flailing fish tail that tried to smack the Lay off.

This was indeed an interesting day.

 

 

 

"Yixing? Oh yeah he's always like that when his eyes lock on to Junmyeon whenever he enters the room. Like some sort of Suho vision. Kinda freaky, kinda wish I had a vision like that for Minseok." 

Lord Xiumin punched Lord Luhan's arm not too lightly "Not a chance Hannie." He warned playfully as Luhan sniffed with a small 'that hurt babe'.

"He's just exaggerating Taeyong. Honestly you're making it seem like Lay is obsessed with Junmyeon."

Luhan scoffed "He is. Just you wait."

Okay, so maybe asking wasn't the best idea. Maybe Taeyong needed a break from his duties.

 

 

"Another bath has been made for you my lord." A handmaid had informed Suho as he gently stroked the petals of the blue and white roses that grew along his chambers. He hummed and the handmaid stood there as he placed his jewels adorning his body in her hands as he swam through to the the adjacent bathroom.

"I'll be out in a while Joy. If anyone asks for me just come get me."

"Of course my lord. Enjoy your bath~" She smiled at him and went out of the chamber after placing the jewels away. She was on her way to the throne room when a boy swam into her.

"Oh there you are Joy!" The boy, Mark shoved a couple letters into her hands."I'm so sorry but I need you to give these to Lord Suho as he needed these as soon as possible, thank you!" He scurried away leaving deshiveled Joy exhaled with an eyeroll.

"I was this close. This close." He sighed as she turned around to go back in the chamber. She placed the papers onto the plush bed and started near the door until she paused.

'What was that?' she looked to the bathroom door that was creaked open and  _what the?_

She saw small thorny vines traveling inside, and she heard small noises again.

_"Oh, please, mm, stop teasing you naughty things~"_

Joy's eyes bugged out as she peeked in and she wasn't ready to see his majesty spread out with vines searching every nook and cranny of his scaly skin as he moaned loudly. His mermaid tail thrashed wildly in the water. Blue Roses bloomed all over the walls of the bathroom as they sprinkled glitter that seemed to make the room's air hotter with each second.

Without a second thought she raced out the chambers all together and slammed the door.

Maybe she could come another time. Yeah, that seems best right now.

 

 

"My lord, may I have a word with you?" One of Suho's trusted advisors came up to him as he talking animatedly with Lay in the throne room. The man, Taeil sighed.

"My lord, you, uh have a visitor who wishes to see you."

"Who-"

"Hello! Suho darling, it's me!" A woman's voice rang out in the corridor as barged in loudly, Eunsook. She was a very curvy woman big mouthed woman that tended to lurk around the palace for anyway in. The daughter of one of the richest business men in the water realm that was determined to become the possible co-ruler beside Suho. She was very insistent on seeing the deity and Suho was always too polite and kind to turn her away, suffering internally as she cling onto his arm.

However, this time there was someone to refuse for him.

Eunsook plopped onto the seat beside Suho and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her softer body into his way too close for his comfort.

"E-Eunsook-ah, what are you doing here?" Suho asked the young lady who was looking at him as if he was prey. She smiled big.

"Why I was just stopping by to see my future husband! Is that so wrong?" She flipped her curly brown hair over her shoulder.

"It is if he doesn't even like you." Lay answered bluntly that had Eunsook and Suho turn to him in shock.

"Excuse you, this is a conversation between  _me_ and  _my_ ruler," she sneered out, obviously annoyed about by this new visitor's unwanted opinions. "You don't have any power here, Lord Lay."

She sniffed at him, eyes lingering on the single leaf covering his privates. Interesting.

Suho huffed at her rude behavior. "Eunsook that was very disrespectful of you to address Lord Lay like that." He got up from his seat. "Now I guess I'll bring some tea for us three. Please get along while I'm gone." The merman stressed before going to the kitchen leaving the two in the throne room.

Eunsook looked at Lay and smirked. "Sorry about that just now, I just get so protective of Lord Suho." She apologized and scooted closer to Lay who smiled in response.

"Yes, I know what you mean." He said.

"I just love him so much," she gushed as she fell back on the man's shoulders "and the fact that he's single is a shame."

"Although you wanna know what else is a shame?" She locked eyes with the healing deity who seemed mildly nervous.

"That a sexy man like you is still single too. But I could fix that in a minute, baby." Her lips hovered over his and we're only a breath away.

It all happened so fast.

Eunsook cried in pain as her body tingled in pain suddenly as the electrifying agony rocking inside her from head to toe. Lay immediately moved away from her as the pain rocketed through her body, her tail flapping ferally while her face was contorted in utter terror.

"AAHH!!! PLEASE HELP ME!! HELP ME!!" She screamed for mercy as many servants rushed to escort her to medical care. They all, including Lord Lay looked at her in pity.

There was only one person who could administer that kind of insufferable torcher.

"Hey, I brought back some tea and cookies just for the two of us." Suho came back with a porcelain tray of treats and sat them on the glass coffee table. He sat back down and held out a cookie to Lay's lips with a sweet smile. Lay accepted the treat, his lips briefly touching Suho's hands making his skip a beat.

This was the seventh time this happened. And the electric discharge kept getting higher.

 

 

 

So it could be assumed that Suho and Lay were very close everyone assumed. Everyone was speculating on what relationship they had with each other. It was a topic that garnered the attention of Suho's entire realm in the paper's gossip column, to even reaching the other deities.

Well, they didn't need to wait long. 

 

 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN LORD SUHO HASN'T BEEN FOUND YET?!" Taeil questioned in outrage when one of the handmaids came to him panicking in fear.

"I mean that that he's not been seen since three weeks ago and that every in every realm has been searching for him." She babbled out quickly.

Taeil cursed and paced. Still no sign of the water deity and everyone was still running out of patience.

What the hell could have happened to Lord Suho that he could have disappeared so suddenly?

 

 

 

 

**Suho, no, Junmyeon was practically boneless and his mindless as the man above him kept slamming his member back inside of him. His head was buried deep in a feather filled pillow covered in his drool as his human turned hips were held up by big hands.**

**"Y-Y-Yix, ah! Ah! Ah! Pl-eee,shhh," he whined as that thick member continued to punch at his prostate. Those big hands reached down to play with his pink nipples that had his back arching and his cock cumming into the white sheets under him.**

**His partner groaned at the squeezing around his dick and came hard into Junmyeon, his warm load pouring into him that his stomach bulged a bit.**

**He fell atop Junmyeon's back and panted. He rolled over onto his on back and planted the other onto his solid chest, kissing his forehead while pulling the covers over them. Junmyeon snuggled closer and smiled at the man's considerate action.**

**"I love you."**

**"Love you too Myeonnie."**

**They held their hands with matching rings together and fell asleep.**

 

 

 

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Guess what I heard!" Baekhyun barged into the Earth guardian's bathroom while the other was showering with his husband and childrem. Kyungsoo glared daggers at the light guardian as he growled. Both Baekhyun and Jongin paled. The children giggled.

"Baekhyun, why in the hell are you here? When I _specifically_ told you to _stop barging into my bathroom_?" He stood up, the floor cracking slighly under his feet as he stepped closer to the other man who was cowarding away.

"Uhhhhh, oops?"

"SOO NO!" Jongin shot up out of the tub when he saw Kyungsoo's fist raise.

 

 

* * *

 

**BREAKING NEWS: LORD SUHO AND LORD LAY ARE SUDDENLY MARRIED!?**

_**After a month of the disappearance of Lord Suho he has returned to the water realm happily in the arms of the healing Lord, both looking lovestruck and glowing beautifully.** _

_**According to both of them, they have been married since the beginning of this year after many years of courting by Lord Lay himself and have planned the past month as their honeymoon.** _

_**Neitzens of every realm are shocked as we are! Lord Tao has expressed himself as being very offended.** _

_"I cannot believe that they didn't say anything! I could've catered their wedding and everything, this is betrayal! Absolute snakes they are!"_

**_Meanwhile people like Lord Luhan are not surprised at all!_ **

_"I knew it all along. Someone owes me money."_

**_Paparrazzi went absolutely went insane when they were seen together, taking many pictures of the returning as seen below. Their PDA will shock you._ **

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 The other 10 guardians gagged as the newlyweds sat in one chair, Suho sitting in Lay's lap as the latter planted kisses along his face and jaw as he blushed shyly.

Maybe it was better when they weren't as obvious, they all thought.

In the end both servants and people of both parties were content yet very embarrassed. Mermaids and unicorns were supportive yet we're not spared of their love sightings. Even past admirers like Eunsook was disappointed but happy for them.

Especially when there was a last piece of news that had yet to be revealed.

 

Junmyeon was writing with furrowed brows, glasses on and was writing fervently while looking over a book covered by many of the papers on his office desk. He was intently focused, no one bothering him other than to deliver small treats to energize him. Maids whispered curiously to each either from outside his chambers.

"What is he working on?" One asked. The other whispered back excitedly.

"He said it was a project that he would announce soon. I wonder what it is!" 

"Maybe it's about the new health policy. I needed to go to the doctors about my tail."

"You mean about your tail fungus?"

"Shh! Don't say that out loud!"

Meanwhile Junmyeon smiled at the ladies' conversation, discussing the 'project' he was working on, signing the last signiture. One of the blue roses draping from his ceiling drooped down that drew an amused laugh from the merman as he scratched lightly drawing a small purr from the flower.

The flower seemed to look over his notes and released glitter as if it was satisfied with Junmyeon's work. 

"Thank you, hopefully the design is perfect for the nursery." 

The rose nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol did I leave you hanging?


End file.
